


(Turn That Dial) All The Way

by Synnerxx



Series: Unsainted [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, In Public, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Showers, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jim and Joey have date night. Joey has something special in mind.





	(Turn That Dial) All The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> here's the plug joey uses on jim: [here](https://www.betweenthesatinsheets.com/B-Vibe-Rimming-Plug_p_1189.html?gclid=CjwKCAiAs8XiBRAGEiwAFyQ-ejZLND9VrmJjJlUeSptplGEoO-gp1xYWStX-YuSeURx9zVzxPEYQUBoCgXYQAvD_BwE).

Jim’s in the shower, rinsing the conditioner from his hair, minding his own business, when the shower door opens and Joey peeks in. Jim lowers his head and gives Joey a questioning look, seeing the wicked smirk on his face. “What do you want, Joey? I’m going as fast as I can.”

“You’re fine, Jamie. We got plenty of time.” Joey eyes Jim’s wet, naked body in front of him like Jim’s a feast of all of his favorite foods and he’s a starving man. “I have…...something to make tonight even more special.”

Jim blushes at the way Joey looks at him, resisting the urge to cover himself self-consciously. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Turn around.” Joey jerks his chin a little bit towards the opposite wall. 

Jim gives Joey a confused look. “Why?”

Joey nods again to the wall. “Just do it. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Jim shrugs a little and turns around, wondering what Joey could have up his sleeve now. The shower is big enough for him to step back out of the stream of water when Joey tugs on him and he goes willingly, bracing his hands on the tile when Joey pushes on his back, making him cock his hips out for him. “What are you doing? We’re going to be late if you wanna start fooling around now.”

“Shh, don’t worry, Jamie. We won’t miss our reservation. I know you’ve been looking forward to tonight.” Joey says, petting Jim’s back for a moment. It makes Jim relax, lulling him into a false sense of security, which is exactly what Joey’s going for. His hand slides lower, caressing Jim’s ass for a moment before his free hand comes up, holding a vibrating butt plug. He makes sure it’s still slick with lube before gently pushing it against Jim. 

Jim tenses a bit at the blunt, hard feeling of something pressing against his entrance. “What’s that?”

“Just a little toy to make things a little more fun tonight, baby. Now be a Good Boy for me, okay? Daddy wants to have some fun.” Joey slowly pushes the toy inside of Jim, angling it so it presses right against his sweet spot. 

Jim moans as the toy slides inside of him, fingers scrabbling along the slick tile as the flared base settles flush against his skin, a red stain spreading over his face and neck when Joey tells him to be a Good Boy. 

Joey admires his work, nodding to himself. “You’re so pretty, Jamie. Such a Good Boy for me. Now this has a few extra settings to make it even more fun.”

Jim pants, clenching around the plug buried inside of him. “Really?”

Joey’s smirk gets even more wicked as as he pulls out a small, silver remote control from his pocket. “Really.” He presses a button, activating the rotating beads on the base end of the plug. He watches with satisfaction as Jim jolts at the sensation. “It’s got a special set of beads that mimic rimming for you, Jamie. You like it? Does it feel good, baby?”

Jim’s finding it hard to think as the beads tease his entrance. “Fuck….”

“I’ll take that as a yes. There’s another setting you’ll enjoy too.” Joey presses another button on the remote, turning on the vibrating tip on the lowest setting. It’s still strong enough to make Jim moan loudly, hips rocking forward. Joey licks his lips, watching Jim intently, eyes trailing over him. “I take it you like that setting too?”

Jim whimpers and moans, one hand sliding down the wet tile, reaching for his cock. Joey slaps his hand lightly. “Can’t have that, Jamie.” He turns off both settings, leaving Jim panting and whining. “You’re gonna have that inside you all through dinner. And, if you’re a Good Boy and don’t come, I’ll have a surprise for you when we get home. But if you do come without permission, there will be no sex tonight. Or tomorrow night. As punishment. Understand, Jamie?”

Jim nods, gasping softly. “I understand.”

Joey smiles, petting a hand down Jim’s back. “Good Boy. Are you done with your shower?”

Jim nods and turns off the faucet. Joey steps back, picking up his towel from the vanity, handing it Jim when he gets out of the shower. 

“I’ve laid out your clothes for tonight on the bed. I’m going to finish getting ready.” Joey smiles and goes back out into the bedroom. 

“Thanks.” Jim runs the towel over his body, aware of the plug inside of him with every movement he makes. It presses against his sweet spot just enough to have his cock hard and begging for attention. Jim doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this dinner without embarrassing himself. Especially with the settings it has and Joey holding the remote. 

He dries his hair and beard quickly, running a comb through his hair to detangle it. He rubs some oil into his beard and wipes his hands off on the towel, going out into the bedroom. He relaxes a bit, having managed to get his cock to soften by ignoring the sensation of the plug inside of him, getting used to it. Joey’s already finished getting ready, standing by the closet, doing something on his phone. 

Jim goes over to the bed, looking down at the outfit Joey had selected for him tonight. Black slacks and a burgundy-wine colored button down shirt. “No plaid?”

Joey looks up and chuckles. “Not tonight, Jamie.”

Jim nods and starts getting dressed, pulling on his underwear and slacks, leaving them unbuttoned as he puts his shirt on. His hands are joined by Joey’s as he buttons his shirt and he smiles, tucking it into his pants, letting Joey fasten them and his belt for him. 

Joey steps back and admires Jim. “You look so handsome.”

Jim blushes at the compliment. “Still the Beast to your Beauty.”

“There’s no Beast here.” Joey flicks his eyes over Jim’s body again, hand sliding into his pocket. 

Jim twitches as the plug vibrates against his sweet spot, cock hardening all over again. He hunches over a bit as Joey cranks up the vibrations, a soft cry escaping his lips. “Please….”

“Please what, Jamie?” Joey asks, turning off the plug. 

Jim pants, trying to recover as his cock throbs in his slacks. “I really have to do this? Go out with this inside of me?”

“If you really don’t want to, I won’t make you. But don’t you think this will be so much fun?” Joey flashes him a wicked grin, blue eyes devious. 

Jim’s face burns with embarrassment, knowing this will be an exercise in self control, but he knows he’ll do it for Joey because the reward will be well worth it if he can survive the night. “Yeah, sounds like fun.”

“Good Boy!” Joey looks positively thrilled with his agreement. “Let’s go. We don’t wanna be late.”

The trip to the restaurant is uneventful, for which Jim is thankful. Joey drums on the steering wheel and Jim shifts in his seat, well aware of the plug inside of him. Too aware of it. But Joey leaves it alone, much to Jim’s surprise. He supposes the real fun begins when they’re actually in public. 

All too soon, Joey’s pulling up into the valet parking line and getting out of the car, handing over the keys to the man waiting at the podium. Jim gets out as well, letting Joey lace his arm through the crook of his elbow, heading into the restaurant. 

The hostess greets them with a bright smile. “Hello! Do you gentlemen have a reservation?”

Joey nods. “Yes, two for Jordison.”

She checks the log and nods. “Of course. If you would follow me, we have your table.”

They follow her to a quiet, secluded area, maintained for the more famous of their guests. “Here are your menus. Your server will be with you momentarily. Enjoy your evening.”

“Thanks.” Joey smiles at her, taking his menu. 

Jim takes his menu as well, nodding. “Thank you.”

She nods and heads back to her station at the front. 

Jim reads over his menu, trying to figure out what he wants. “What looks good to you?”

“Kinda in the mood for steak.” Joey muses, turning the page of his menu. 

“Hello, gentlemen. My name is Gwen. I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you started with some drinks? Some wine, perhaps?” The waitress smiles at them, looking between them. 

“Ice water with lemon, please.” Joey smiles at her. 

“Of course. For you, sir?” She turns to look at Jim. 

Jim opens his mouth to answer and tenses, the beads on the plug starting to move, teasing him. He clears his throat, hoping he isn’t blushing. “Same for me, thank you.”

Gwen nods. “I’ll have that right out to you.” She turns and goes to get their drinks. 

Jim relaxes a tiny bit when she leaves, squirming in his chair. Joey watches him with a smirk across the table. 

“Something wrong, Jamie?” Joey purrs to him. 

“N-Not at all.” Jim manages to only stutter a little bit. He’s rather proud of himself for that. 

The pleasure makes his cock throb again, hard once more. It’s uncomfortable, being so hard and being unable to do anything about it. He swallows harshly as Joey leaves the beads on much longer than he thought he would and he has to struggle to hold onto his composure. 

All too soon, Gwen is coming back with their drinks. “Have you gentlemen decided what you wanted tonight? Any appetizers?”

“Yes, we’re going to do the crab cakes for the appetizer.” Joey nods. 

“Very good choice. Do you have your entree or do you need more time?” She asks.

“I know what I want. Do you, Jamie?” Joey gives Jim an innocent smile from over his menu.

Jim nods, praying to whatever deity is listening to have mercy on him and let his voice come out natural, even as his cock pulses. “I do, but you can go ahead.”

“I’ll have the twelve ounce filet mignon with the wild mushrooms and au gratin potatoes.” Joey hands his menu to her. 

She nods, scribbling down his order before taking the menu. “And for you, sir?”

Jim clears his throat. “I’m gonna have the roasted salmon.” 

“Potato puree and asparagus okay?” She asks, writing down his order.

“Sounds good to me.” He passes her his menu as well. 

“Very good, gentlemen. I’ll have your crab cakes out in just a few minutes.” She smiles at them and goes to the kitchen to put their order in. 

Finally, Joey turns off the beads on the plug and Jim sighs with relief, reaching down discretely to press his palm to his hard cock. 

“No, no, Jamie. You can’t do that.” Joey scolds him, taking a sip of his water.

Jim groans softly and puts his hand back on the table, fiddling with his rolled silverware bundle. “You’re torturing me.”

“Oh, I haven’t even begun to torture you.” Joey grins wickedly. 

Jim takes a drink of his own water, feeling like he’s burning from the inside out as the heat of desire simmers in his blood. “You’re the worst.”  
“You mean best.” Joey corrects him with a bright smile. 

Jim opens his mouth to reply and a choked noise escapes as Joey’s boot presses against his hard cock in his slacks. He barely manages to swallow a moan as Joey presses firmly against his cock, making it throb with the pressure. 

“Here you gentlemen are.” Gwen places the plate down between them on the table. “Careful, the plate is hot.”

Jim tries to relax his expression, willing his blush away, before jumping in his seat, banging his knee against the bottom on the table. Joey’s turned on the vibrator part of the plug and it’s pushing right against his sweet spot. “S-Sorry.”

“No problem. Nothing spilled.” Gwen smiles and then takes a closer look at Jim’s face. “Are you alright, sir? Would you like some more water?”

“He’s fine. Just blushing because I told him how pretty he looks tonight.” Joey aims a charming smile at Gwen.

“Oh, that’s so sweet. Of course. Enjoy and I’ll have your entrees out as soon as they’re ready.” Gwen smiles back at Joey and heads off to check on her other tables. 

Jim squirms in his seat, hips pushing into Joey’s boot before it’s gone. He whines softly, hands clenched into fists on the top of the table. 

“Something wrong, Jamie?” Joey picks up a crab cake and places it on his saucer, cutting it up for himself. 

Jim grits his teeth, cock pulsing and beading wet at the tip. “No, I’m good.”

Joey pops a bite of crab cake into his mouth. “You should try some. They’re really good, babe.”

“I am.” Jim’s hands shake a bit as he picks up a crab cake for himself, taking a bite for something to do. 

“You sure you’re okay, Jamie? You look a little flushed.” Joey’s smirk is downright evil as he picks his boot up again and presses against Jim’s cock. 

Jim swallows his mouthful, tensing up again. “I’m a bit hot, but I’m okay.”

“Have some water.” Joey gestures to Jim’s glass. 

Jim nods and takes a drink of his water, relaxing when the toy is turned off and Joey’s boot is dropped back down to the floor. His cock is aching in his pants, but he does his best to ignore it. 

“I really like this place so far. What do you think? Is it gonna be a regular date night place?” Joey asks, grabbing another crab cake. 

“Depends on how tonight goes, I guess.” Jim mumbles, finishing off his own crab cake. 

“I’m sure it’ll be a very pleasurable experience.” Joey smirks across the table. 

“You’re the worst.” Jim sighs, shifting in his chair. 

“Again, you mean best.” Joey reaches out and pats Jim’s hand gently. 

Jim doesn’t get a chance to respond as Gwen comes back with their plates of food, serving them. 

“Everything look good, gentlemen?” She looks back and forth between them.

Joey smiles, one hand disappearing for a brief moment. “It looks delicious, thank you.”

Jim doesn’t flinch this time when both the beads and vibrations start up, but it’s a near thing. There’s a tremble in his voice that he works to hide as he speaks. “T-Thanks! Everything looks perfect.”

“Good, good. I’ll be out to check on you in just a bit.” She smiles again, giving Jim one last look of concern before she heads off again. 

Joey digs into his food, humming with pleasure. “This place is really good. I think we’ll make it a regular place in date night rotation.”

Jim bows his head, teeth grinding together as he struggles against the pleasure flooding his body. It burns over his nerves and he grips the edge of the table tightly, knuckles white. 

“You okay, Jamie? You’re being kind of quiet and you haven’t touched your food yet.” Joey gives Jim a wide eyed look of concern as if he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing to Jim. 

Jim takes a deep breath and nods, doing his level best to ignore the way the vibrations send shockwaves through his sweet spot and the way the beads tease the sensitive skin of his stretched hole. “I’m fine.” His voice is only a little strained with the effort it takes to speak. He starts to eat, finding the food delicious, even if it is hard to concentrate on the meal. 

“You like your food? Is it good?” Joey asks, lifting his foot and pressing his boot against Jim’s cock. 

Jim shudders as his hips try to grind up against Joey’s boot, desperate for friction. “Really good.”

Joey smiles as if he isn’t currently torturing Jim within an inch of his life. “Good!”

Just as sudden as it all started, it stops. Joey turns off the plug and drops his foot back down to the floor. 

Jim pants softly, reaching for his water and drinking down half of it. “You’re killing me.”

“You look fine to me, Jamie.” The smile Joey gives him is downright wicked. 

Gwen sweeps back by the table to check on them. “Still doing alright, sirs?”

Joey nods. “Everything is fantastic. Thank you.”

“Very good. Thanks.” Jim is sure his face is on fire and he does his level best not to jump as there’s a jolt from the vibrator right against his sweet spot. 

Gwen refills their water glasses. “Everything okay, sir? You look a little flushed.”

If possible, Jim turns even redder. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

She looks like she doesn’t believe him at all, but she nods. “Okay. I’ll be around again to see how you’re doing.” She heads off and Jim lets out a sigh of relief. 

Joey finishes off the last of his meal, wiping his mouth on his napkin. “Whew. I’m stuffed.”

Jim nods, trailing a little behind Joey as he works on finishing his meal as well. “Yeah, I’m getting full too.” 

“Take your time. We’re not on any kind of schedule.” Joey chuckles. 

“Maybe a little bit of one?” Jim tries his best pleading face on Joey. 

Joey hums. “I don’t know. I think I still have room for dessert.”

Jim holds back a whine. “We have sweets at the house.”

“But not chocolate cake. Which is what I think I’m in the mood for.” Joey taps his chin for dramatic effect, just to rile Jim up a little more. 

“I will bake you one tomorrow if we can get the check now.” Jim bargains, a note of desperation in his voice. 

Joey considers this for a moment, knowing full well he was never gonna order the cake. “Homemade?”

Jim nods. “I can do that.”

“Even the frosting?” Joey arches an eyebrow. 

Jim nods. “Sure. Whatever you want.”

Joey taps his chin some more, humming thoughtfully to himself. He doesn’t say anything for a long moment, just to watch Jim squirm a little more in his chair. 

Gwen comes by again. “All finished?”

Joey nods. “Yes, thanks.”

“Would you care for dessert?” She starts to gather their dishes up, looking between them. 

“Hmm. As tempting as that is, we’ll pass and just have the check, please.” Joey flashes Gwen another charming smile. 

Jim barely holds in a sigh of relief. 

“Of course. I’ll have that right out to you, sir.” Gwen nods, clearing their table. 

“Thank you.” Joey smiles at her again as she takes away their plates. 

Jim makes the mistake of allowing himself to relax for a moment, trying to will his cock to soften before he has to stand up. Joey smirks at him from across the table, looking devious. “What?” Jim asks, meeting Joey’s gaze. 

“Nothing. Just thinking about all the things I’m going to do to you when we get home.” Joey chuckles. 

Jim opens his mouth to reply, but Gwen is coming back with the check, handing it to Joey when he reaches for it. He twitches a bit as he feels just the beads start up this time, shivering. 

Gwen takes the check back from Joey, eyes wide at the amount of money he’d stuffed into the book. 

“Keep the change. Thanks for taking care of us.” Joey nods to her with a smile. 

“Yes sir! Have a good night!” She says, still staring wide eyed at the money as she goes to take care of it for them. 

“Shall we, Jamie?” Joey gets up and goes around to Jim’s side of the table, offering him his arm.

Jim makes a soft noise of amusement and gets up, their height difference almost comical as he laces his arm through Joey’s, walking with him out of the restaurant. He’s extremely aware of the plug inside of him, the beads teasing him with every step he takes. He’s a little confused when Joey takes him the opposite way from the valet parking line. He’s just about to ask where they’re going when Joey pushes him into the alleyway beside the restaurant.

He grunts as Joey shoves him back against the brick of the wall behind him, looking confused. 

“Oh, Jamie. You looked like such a fucking slut in there. So desperate and needy for me. I bet I could have fucked you on that table and you would have loved every minute of it because you’re such a slut for me, hmm?” Joey purrs, dragging his nails over Jim’s torso through his shirt, catching his nipples just for the noise he knows Jim will make.

Jim doesn’t disappoint, moaning softly as his nipples harden under Joey’s hands. 

“Hell, you’d probably would have begged me to fuck you on that table if I had made you wait any longer.” Joey pinches Jim’s nipples, making him jerk against him.

Jim writhes against the brick wall, cock throbbing hard in his slacks as the pleasure lights him on fire once more. 

Joey reaches up and grabs the back of Jim’s neck, dragging him down into a kiss, taking control immediately, biting his way into Jim’s mouth. Jim arches against Joey as one of Joey’s hands disappears into his pocket. 

Jim can’t help the loud moan that escapes into Joey’s mouth as both the beads and the vibrations start up inside of him at full power. His cock pulses harder, demanding attention as he rubs desperately against Joey. 

Joey drags his mouth over Jim’s jaw, tugging on his earring, as he pants into Jim’s ear. He lets Jim grind and rock against him as he growls into his ear. “Can’t wait to get home, huh? Already putting on a show out here. You don’t care who sees you acting like the slut you are, do you? So desperate and needy for my cock inside of you. You want me to fuck you, to use you, do what I want to you?”

Jim curls his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms as he works to keep from coming. He feels like he’s hanging on by the skin of his teeth, doing his best to avoid the punishment he knows is waiting for him if he comes before Joey says he can.

Joey gives one last tug on Jim’s earring and then lets go of him completely, stepping back and watching Jim writhe against the building. He smirks, paying close attention to Jim, knowing when he’s on the very edge of orgasm, turning off the plug. 

Jim sobs with frustration as Joey moves away from him and turns off the toy inside of him, giving him no relief. His cock jerks in his pants and he sags against the wall, panting harshly. 

Joey eyes him, his own cock just as hard. “Time to go home, Jamie.”

Jim nods after a moment and pushes himself away from the wall, following Joey back to the valet parking line, watching as Joey hands over the ticket and tips the driver when he comes back with their car. 

Joey drives back to their house, once again playing drums on the steering wheel, occasionally reaching over to lay his hand on Jim’s thigh possessively. Jim stays hard even though Joey doesn’t turn the plug on again.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Joey’s pulling the car into the driveway and they’re making their way into the house. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Joey demands, voice deeper now, more commanding. 

Jim doesn’t question him and heads for the stairs, going up into the bedroom as Joey follows him. He watches Joey close the door behind them, hands clasped behind his back. 

“Naked.” Joey nods, eyeing Jim up and down. 

Jim obeys once more, stripping off his clothing, dropping it carelessly to the floor. He resists the urge to cover himself up as Joey’s eyes run over him predatorily as Joey licks his lips. 

“Bend over the bed. I wanna see it.” Joey gestures to the bed.

Jim bends down over the side of the bed, bracing his forearms against it. He feels Joey come up behind him, not quite touching him just yet. He pants softly, a bit of tension growing as Joey keeps him waiting. 

He jumps when Joey finally does touch him, a palm sliding over one ass cheek. In the next second, a sharp pain as Joey lands a hard smack to his ass. He jerks forward and moans loudly, cock beading wet at the tip. He clenches around the plug and moans again. 

Another smack to his other ass cheek and he shudders as Joey’s hands run over the abused flesh, feeling the heat coming off of the reddened skin. “You’re so beautiful, Jamie.”

Jim blushes and then shivers as Joey grips the base of the toy and pulls it out of him. “Oh, fuck….”

“Yeah, that’s what you want, isn’t it? Me to fuck you? Hard and fast, just the way you like it?” Joey tosses the plug down to deal with later. 

Jim cocks his hips back towards Joey. “Please…..”

“Please, what? You know how to beg me.” Joey’s hands slide over Jim’s ass again.

Jim’s face gets even redder. “Please, Daddy…..I need you…..”

Joey makes a sound of approval. “Good Boy, Jamie.”

Jim’s cock twitches hard with the praise from Joey. He hears Joey undo his slacks and spit into his palm. A moment later, Joey is rubbing the head of his cock against Jim’s stretched entrance just to amp them both up a little more. Jim whines and pushes back against Joey, wanting him inside of him now.

Joey teases them both a little more before giving Jim what he so desperately wants, sinking into him with one smooth roll of his hips. Jim cries out as Joey pushes inside of him, feeling every inch of Joey’s cock fill him up and stretch him out more. 

Joey doesn’t give him a moment to adjust, immediately pulling back and slamming inside of him again and again, setting up a hard and fast pace, just how Jim likes it. Both of them are moaning and crying out as Joey fucks into Jim. He gripes Jim’s hips, nails pressing into his skin hard enough to draw blood. 

Jim knows he isn’t going to last long after being hard for so long and after all of that teasing. He trembles, tensing as he tries to hold back. “Please! Daddy, please! Let me come!”

Joey growls his approval, reaching around and stroking Jim’s cock in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, you little slut!” 

It only takes a few strokes of Joey’s hand on his cock before Jim is coming with a scream of Joey’s name, soaking the bedspread under him. Joey comes with him, a louder growl escaping him as he buries himself deep inside of him, coming hard. 

Jim sinks against the bed, unable to hold himself up any longer. Joey lays against Jim’s sweaty back, kissing every bit of skin he can reach. 

“Oh, fuck, Jamie. You’re so perfect….” Joey shifts after a moment and pulls out of him carefully. 

Jim whimpers as Joey pulls out of him, listening as Joey goes into the bathroom. He shivers as Joey comes back to him and starts cleaning him up with a warm, wet washcloth. Joey gets into bed after tossing the washcloth into the bathroom and helps Jim up with him. 

Jim cuddles into Joey as Joey starts petting his hair. “I love you, Jamie.”

“I love you too.” Jim mumbles softly, relaxing more and more under Joey’s petting. 

Jim drifts off to sleep, snoring softly. 

Joey smiles and keeps petting Jim’s hair until he lets sleep steal him away too, hand still in Jim’s hair.


End file.
